1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a resistor, and more specifically to a resistor in an integrated circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An example of a resistor currently used in integrated circuits is a resistor having the shape of a polysilicon or metal (TaN) strip placed above a silicon wafer and insulated therefrom by an insulating layer.
Another example of a known resistor is a P- or N-type doped silicon portion formed in the upper portion of a silicon wafer.
A disadvantage of such resistors is that the wafer surface areas needed can be very large.